Efforts
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Dean and Sam say that Lucifer could not be changed. That he'll always be what he is. Maybe they're right, maybe they're all right. But that doesn't mean he couldn't try. Rated T for language.


Of Cakes And Anger Managements

"What do you think?"

The sweet toothed archangel munched the soft piece of cake carefully. He made a face that showed mild interest and chewed some more. Only to have it morph into disgust and spat out the pastry onto the plate with the rest of his slice.

"Nope." He gagged for the fowl taste still lingered on his tongue.

"Damn it!" his brother growled.

Gabriel sighed but put his plate down next to the other trials. There were at least six more slices of various unfinished cakes on the counter and various cut cakes behind them.

"Did you follow the recipe this time?"

"I did."

"Did you put too much salt? It wasn't salty like last time."

"I made sure it was just the right amount as the cookbook says so. I took care this time."

The youngest archangel eyed the latest disaster and now noticed the steam coming from it.

"How long did you leave it in the oven?"

"Two hours." The angel shrugged as if it were no matter.

 _And that's why these have been so bad._

Gabriel sighed and the elder one prepared himself for the criticism.

"You're supposed to leave it there for at least 35 minutes. It's overcooked. Also, it's not sweet enough and was hard. A cake needs to be able to melt into your mouth."

His brother's eyes glowed with rage but he long ago refused to lay a hand on Gabriel again. Instead he resolved to manage his anger in a more healthy term, and threw the latest cake to a wall.

"Yeah, real mature Luci."

Lucifer gave a menacing glance as he turned, but Gabriel had no fear for his brother's red eyes since that night at the hotel.

"I told you not to call me that."

His youngest brother shrugged and snapped his finger, the mess cleaned up. Lucifer eyed his many failures wanting to just bury and leave them to be forgotten. He wanted this to be perfect.

But anytime he tried making something it ended in a disaster.

"Well, are you gonna stand here and stare at those atrocities or are you gonna make a new one? Luci?"

Gabriel gave his brother a congenial smile as he made a new set of ingredients and picked up the cookbook, turning to a new recipe.

"Let's try this one, shouldn't be too hard for you."

Lucifer breathed through his nose but tried the method humans use for calming down of counting to ten.

He was at nine when one of the two yahoos entered the kitchen.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked up from the cookbook and greeted him with nod.

"Ask him, it's his idea." He gestured to Lucifer with a thumb.

 _You're the one who said this was a perfect way to celebrate a birthday._ Lucifer scowled but kept the comment to himself.

Sam eyed the fallen angel warily. It's only been a few weeks since the Devil's so called "turning a new leaf because of my boy".

He hasn't done any harm to them since they came home but that doesn't mean Lucifer won't stab anyone in the back when given the chance. Right now, they are walking on egg shells around him, preparing for when he does inevitably go back to his evil nature. Dean was more than ready to strike the Devil before he hurts anyone he cares about, including Jack.

Sam prepared himself for the worst now, looking at the many pots, pans, and unfinished cakes.

"Is it a sin for me to bake a cake now?"

Sam turned to Lucifer who looked…embarrassed at his own question.

"Um…" Sam had no words to describe the oddness of this scene.

It was Gabriel who thought this was a good time to laugh, however.

"Maybe if you're bad at it."

Sam glanced at the two brothers, preparing to defend himself.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Gabriel you're pissing me off! Five. Six…_

Lucifer exhaled and pulled a smile, though his anger was there plain as day.

"I'm just trying to make something for my kid."

"And so far you've done a poor job at it." Gabriel turned to the younger Winchester.

"You should taste the first one. I nearly threw up after it."

Feeling strangely safer here, Sam entered the kitchen taking the new information in.

"Are you trying to…make a cake?"

 _Why are humans so slow?_ Lucifer rolled his eyes but picked up the first ingredient.

"I think we've established that Sammy. Care to help?" He thrusted two sticks of butter into the Winchester's hands and picked up the clean mixing bowl.

Sam looked at the butter taken aback but was too confused to place it down and walk away now.

"Hand me the sugar." Gabriel told him, eyeing the cookbook.

Sam watched as Lucifer lay out the tools and looked over his brother's shoulder.

 _This, this right here. This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life._

Gabriel snapped his fingers in the Winchester's face, bringing him back to reality.

"They're in the cupboard, high shelf."

Lucifer looked up and saw Sam wasn't doing anything so far. He huffed, irritated at his lack of participation, the six times he's been baking and failing-according to Gabriel, and the fact that he's still out of grace and more… _human_ now.

He slammed the bowl down getting the two's attention.

"Fine. _I'll_ get it." Lucifer stormed over to the cupboard and saw the large packs of sugar, were on the highest shelf and not even he could reach.

He gave the two an evil eye.

"Can't reach." Gabriel shrugged, book down and already in progress of melting the butter.

"There's a stool that Dean uses…right next to the shelf." Sam offered cautiously.

The Devil's gaze turned to a stool folded and leaning against the shelf. He eyed Gabriel for not seeing it before.

But he kept his opinions, and curses, to himself as he simply went over and snatched the stool with violent force.

"Thank you"

He unfolded it, climbed up, and grabbed the sugar. Both human and archangel heard something along the lines of "doing everything by myself" and "no help at all" as he did so.

Lucifer went back to the table and Gabriel handed him the melted butter. The younger one looked over at the cookbook again.

"We need 3 cups of it."

Lucifer hummed in acknowledgment and poured some sugar into a measuring cup, being careful not to have more than what Gabriel asked for.

Sam was taken aback by how much diligence Lucifer was showing with this, but what also struck him as odd was the amount of sugar Gabriel was asking for.

 _Three cup? Isn't that too much?_

Sam walked over to his archangel friend and looked over his shoulder. Gabriel glanced at him but continued reading.

"The recipe says it needs _one and a half cups_ of sugar." Sam pointed out.

" _What?!"_

The two turned to Lucifer who paused his dumping of the sugar into the mixing bowl, only a small pile of it left in the measuring cup.

He slammed the bowl down and stormed over to the two. Sam backed away from him and prepared to reach for his gun.

Lucifer snatched the cookbook from Gabriel's hands and looked at the recipe himself. When he turned to Gabriel his eyes were red with rage.

"You told me it was _three cups_!"

"I know."

"That's _not_ what the cookbook _says_!"

"Oh mix it up Luci!"

"You told me to follow the recipe before! As I recall 'mixing it up' was what made it bad the first three trials."

Gabriel shook his head and gesture to Lucifer with his thumb looking at Sam.

"Can you believe this guy?"

 _I'm having a hard time believing any of this._

"On the first three times you did nothing right. _This time_ it's different. More sugar will make the cake bigger."

Lucifer looked at his progress skeptically and sighed. He really wanted it to be perfect for his son.

"How do you know it won't be too sweet?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing is too sweet." Gabriel stepped over and put the rest of the sugar in.

 _Say the archangel who puts six spoon of sugar in his coffee, everyday._ Sam was about to ask why the Hell are two of Heaven's most terrifying weapons baking together when his phone rang.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and walked away from the scene to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sam…You…You there?"

Sam frowned in concern and stepped further from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dean you okay?"

The call was muffled and there were scratches on the other end.

"Dean!"

"I'm…I'm okay Sam this place just has bad reception."

Whether or nor He did this, Sam thanked Chuck his brother was safe.

"Alright. So how's the case going?"

"Bad. Turns out there were more werewolves than we expected. Cas just got me and the survivors out." Sam heard his brother sigh on the other line.

"We only got two out. Five of them were dead before we could make it."

Sam frowned, heart bleeding for those people. At this moment five people have died, five families have lost a loved one, and there were five less people on the Earth now.

After learning from the alternate world that the entire population has been down to double digits it frightened Sam to see how near to extinction humans were over there. So many lives lost due to monsters and careless angels. He was grateful now that Mary wanted to help them. If she and her family hadn't stepped in, all of the humans there may have been gone.

"Sammy? You there?"

Sam pulled himself out of his melancholy musings when Dean spoke.

"Yeah um…" Sam sniffled and collected himself.

"You okay?" Dean's concern was clear as the sky on a summer day.

Sam chuckled. "I'm alright, just thinking."

"Oh, nothing new then."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, so you called because you want backup? I can try to find more of our friends from the other side, but it's gonna be hard seeing how scattered they are now."

There is a pause.

"Dean?"

"I could use all the help I could get, but not from them."

"The hunters from the alternate world? Why?"

Dean huffed impatiently. "It's because you know…"

"No, I don't." Sam frowned. _Is this going to be like Jack all over again?_

"They're not from here okay, and I don't know if how much I can trust any of them. A hunter nearly raped mom in the other world and _Lucifer_ had to go save her. That's how messed up that place is and I can't tell if the people there are normal."

Sam sighed. His brother may have a point. They barely know any of these hunters. And while they're all human, he can't easily say they're all trustworthy. How does he know one of them won't betray him and his family?

"Yeah. Okay, I understand. I'll call Jody and see if she or any of her girls can help you out, and if not I'll come over with some ways to gank em' quickly."

"Thanks Sammy."

"And be careful."

"I got Cas. I'll be all right. You be careful with Satan over there."

Sam glanced in the kitchen, overhearing the archangels voices.

"I think I'll be all right too."

"What is he up to anyway?"

Sam let out a laugh hearing Lucifer saying they're out of cocoa powder and it must have been _Gabriel's_ fault .

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but for now, I don't think he's causing any harm."

Dean didn't know what it was that made Sam laugh about the Devil but he didn't question him.

"Okay, well just be careful, and you got Gabriel in case something happens."

"Yeah, I do. I'll call you later Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam put his phone down and went back to the kitchen. The two brothers were still in there cooking. Well, _Lucifer_ was cooking with care. Gabriel was sitting on the corner of the table instructing his brother while munching on a candy bar.

Lucifer sighed and placed the bowl he was mixing down.

"What am I supposed to do without cocoa powder Gabe? How is this cake gonna taste now?"

"Just improvise brother. Maybe the cake will taste good without it."

Lucifer froze, mid stirring. _Did he just call me brother?_

He turned to Gabriel to check if he meant that title, also catching Sam at the door.

"What?" Gabriel asked, taking another mouthful of chocolate.

 _It was probably just a slip of the tongue._ Lucifer shook his head and muttered a "nothing" as he went to the cupboards and fridge. _It's not like he sees me as family since last time we met, and after what he told me I'm surprised he's helping me at all._

The fallen angel didn't want to show anyone he can get hurt. He can be called allot of things by humans, daemons, and angels alike. But the fact that the archangel he raised called him a cancer made him feel…

Lucifer breathed deeply to keep his emotions at bay, his eyes were red.

…Made him feel all the pain from being cast down and locked away, from being rejected by the people he cared about again.

 _Damn human emotions._

"You okay there?" Gabriel hopped off the table and hovered over Lucifer's shoulder, like he used to when they were fledglings.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. There were four of us once, and we were happy together, but now…_

Lucifer breathed deeply and swallowed his tears.

"Fine." He grabbed a bottle of vanilla from the spice cabinet and returned to the table.

Gabriel eyed Lucifer curiously. He has been acting strange since their little talk from the other world.

"So how much should I put in?"

Gabriel sighed but picked up the cookbook and turned to a recipe Lucifer already used. It ended in a disaster because he putted too much vanilla in.

"1 tablespoon, and _only one_ this time."

 _Sure, use as much sugar as you please. But when you have too much vanilla you wanted to vomit._

Sam chose now to walk away.

Later he geared up and loaded what he needed into his car. After checking everything he sent Dean a text.

Hey Dean, Jody can't make it, had to pick up Alex. Claire and Patience are out too, something about an "evil version of Kaia". I'm meeting Donna and she'll come with us. We'll be there soon.

The last thing to do was to check up on the two.

He went to the kitchen and slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

Pots and pans were scattered and dirty, cakes were on the wall, and flour was _everywhere_.

The scariest part was Lucifer, flour on his hands and clothes as well, standing beside Gabriel as they looked at his new cake.

"Hmmm…It's not good enough."

Lucifer huffed impatiently.

"Needs more sweets." Gabriel bent down and popped up with two spray cans of cool whip, caps unlocked and popped off.

Lucifer eyed his creation warily.

"Gabriel, you're gonna ruin it." the Devil muttered, looking at his seventh try with concern.

"Oh please! Cool whip is perfect. We need _something_ to decorate this."

Gabriel sprayed the whip on top of the cake until it started dripping. Lucifer looked at it in concern as he began seeing less and less of the actual cake, of the cake _he made._

"Gabriel _that's enough_."

"Just a bit more and then I'll get some sprinkles." Gabriel gave both sprays a harder push, more cool whip coming down as he concentrated.

" _Gabriel_ give those to me!"

The younger archangel turned to his brother due to his attitude.

"No!"

"Gabriel!"

"Get your own!"

"That's _my_ cake you're ruining!" He reached for one but Gabriel pulled away, spraying cool whip on the table.

"According to you, this is for _Jack!_ And I'm _perfecting_ it."

 _If it wasn't for Jack I wouldn't be doing this!_

The cake was unrecognizable, only the snow white whip was seen on the plate.

" _You're_ the one who's botching it this time! If it turn out horrible it's _your_ fault not _mine_!"

Gabriel stopped spraying and looked his brother dead in the eye.

"You know what?" He sprayed more cool whip on the cake and _allot_ in his mouth at the same time using the other can.

"Scwew you! I wa twying o elp an you don' preciate it!"

Lucifer rubbed his tired face, not caring as whether he got flour on it or not.

 _Help? I did all by myself while you were giving me the instructions._

"Give me the cans." Lucifer muttered after counting to ten, for the sixth time today.

"Get your…" Gabriel paused to swallow. "Get your own! I'm using these!"

His older brother resisted the urge to bang his head on the table and instead tried to grab one of the cans. His fingers only went through his brother's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah"

Lucifer turned from the smirking copy to the original Gabriel, currently taking his sweet time licking the cool whip from his finger tips.

"What's the matter? Not a fan of tricks anymore…Luci?"

 _One. Two. Three. Four…_

Lucifer charged at him, red eyes glowing, but Gabriel merely opened the freezer door and watched as his brother's face slammed right into it. As Lucifer recovers Gabriel went around the table and dumped sprinkles from a jar he conjured onto Jack's cake.

Lucifer shook his head and saw the disaster on the table.

 _No. No! No!_

He went in front of the table, hovering over the pastry. The cake was long gone now. Just a pile of cool whip with sprinkles on top.

 _My son's cake! This was supposed to be perfect!_

"Just one more thing."

A cherry dropped on the pile, splashing a few drops of cool whip onto Lucifer's hands.

 _This was my chance to impress Jack, to give him something nice and show I care about him._

"And it is…" A kiss was blown. " _finito_!"

 _And it's ruined!_

"So what'd ya think Sam, pretty good huh?"

Lucifer looked up in rage at his taunting trickster. The tall human was afraid as he glanced at Gabriel, who was instead quite pleased with himself.

 _They have every right to be afraid._

With every anger an archangel could contain, Lucifer threw the cake in their direction.

"Duck!" Gabriel said, eyes widened and pushed Sam down as the cake flew over their heads.

It crashed onto the wall behind them, sticking to the finely polished wood.

Both slowly rose, Sam in fear and Gabriel in shock. They turned to the white cake as it slowly slid down the wall.

Gabriel looked back at brother, whose red eyes were burning with rage.

"Well, someone's going to have to start over on their anger management."

Lucifer came over until he was face to face with the troublemaker. He panted, clenched and unclenched his fists, unfurled his wings and snapped them at Gabriel.

The little brother merely took steps back, unaffected.

" _You ruined it."_ Lucifer hissed.

"Feh, I didn't _ruin_ it. It was perfectly fine until _you_ decided to decorate the wall with it."

At this point the cake slid down to the floor, landing with a _squash._

"I worked _so damn hard_ to make the perfect cake for Jack. I tried and tried while _you_ didn't do anything! And just when I thought I was done for good _you_ fucked it up!"

 _Playing the victim as always, it's never your fault Luci. Is it?_ Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Okay first of all: _You're_ the one who wanted to bake the cake yourself."

 _Only because you said Jack would love it more if I made it myself._

"Second of all: No one even tried it yet. You just assumed it was going to be a disaster. It could've been great."

Sam glanced at the mess behind him. _Maybe not to me, it's way too sweet._

"The other cakes were bad, but _that_? That is just a mess of saccharine now. Jack probably wouldn't have stomached it."

The sweet toothed archangel merely scoffed and shook his head.

"Please, the cake would've been plain and boring without my touch. I was helping you."

"You botched it."

"You didn't give it a chance."

The Devil felt like he wanted to strangle someone. All day he had been here trying to make Jack this cake for his birthday. He wanted to celebrate the day Jack came to this world, to show him he's happy for his son's very existence. He thought this would've been the perfect start of connecting with his boy.

"How do you know it would've been good enough for Jack? I don't even know if this is his favorite."

"Did you ask?"

"No, I tried to keep it a surprise as… _humans_ would've like it."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother's antagonism.

"Okay well, do you even know _what_ he likes?"

 _No, because I didn't spend enough time with him. Because everyone, including you sometimes, try to keep him away from me._

"No, why do you think I've been trying different recipes and praying he'll like the next one?"

 _You? Praying? That's a laugh._

"Well, it would've been better than the others."

Gabriel gestured to the messes around the room.

"I bet you could've used them to torture the damned in Hell."

At this point Lucifer had enough. The disasters, the failures, the constant trying and thinking _maybe_ for the first time in eons he could do something good. Prove that he could be capable of more than destruction and harm, especially to those he love. He just had enough of trying because how can he try when all his efforts ended in disaster?

"Okay" Lucifer breathed, keeping his human emotions at bay.

 _One. Two. Three Four. Five. Six. Seven…_

Gabriel could've sworn he saw tears in Lucifer's eyes but the very idea sounded ridiculous. He knew Lucifer since the stars were made and he has never seen the Devil cry.

"Okay, I'm done here."

Lucifer shoved past them and made his way out. Pausing at the hall, he looked at the cake that wouldn't have pleased Jack anyway.

 _Even when I try to do some good it doesn't go well, maybe I'm not meant for that._

"I guess you're right bro…Gabriel."

For some reason, it stung the youngest archangel that his former mentor no longer called him "brother".

"All I do is destroy."

He went away to try and forget, leaving the trickster and human confused.

Gabriel sighed. "I was the one who messed up this time, wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't say that." Sam offered. "Lucifer, he…he's always been like this."

"Yeah, but I probably went too far."

For the first time since the dawn of Heaven, Gabriel felt guilt for hurting his family.

Granted he and Lucifer are not on the best of terms. Gabriel still has not forgiven him for what he did on the night at the hotel, or the many fights he had with Michael, _their Michael,_ that drove the Messenger away long ago.

But what confused him were the "efforts" Lucifer was making for his son. It's been nearly a year since Jack was born, and Lucifer suddenly came to him this morning and asked for advise on how to celebrate his son's birthday.

That took the trickster by surprise. He didn't even know his nephew's birthday is coming soon, and that Lucifer would even remember it.

And the question itself brought back memories that go back before the dawn of creation. Memories he once put aside with his new life, but suddenly came back in flashes.

Since Gabriel was made he remembered every year stars would shoot, the trees would come to life whispering his coming, and the younger angels, led by Lucifer himself, would form a choir welcoming him when he flew by.

Angels' way of celebrating the day they were made are much more grander than any human custom.

Since Lucifer couldn't do all that anymore, given his loss of grace and _very low_ status in Heaven, he grudgingly asked how "the mud-monkeys" would celebrate, expecting something so simple and requiring less ambiance.

Gabriel's thoughts immediately went to clubs, drinks, and strippers. He even remembered an alternate world he once went to where an angel who bears his brother's name owns an awesome club and throws one Hell of a party every night. Gabriel had as much fun with him as he did with Odin and his own tricks.

But that didn't feel right for little Jack. Even with the body of an adult both archangels knew he's a fledging, only one year's old and barely there.

There wasn't much options for them the more they thought about it. The Winchesters' Bunker is the safest place from daemons and angels alike, people who want to use Jack and have Lucifer's head on a stick. And while growing stronger, Gabriel still didn't feel ready for the outside world yet.

But he does miss allot of things from there, like the many treats the world has made. This got the archangel thinking about the human tradition of birthday cakes. It's simple, but sweet. When Gabriel spoke of this Lucifer immediately asked for his help on that seeing as "he's been on Earth long enough so he must know how to do that".

But what is he trying to make with this? Did he really think giving his son a treat will have Jack see him different from what he truly is?

"Okay, um…"

Gabriel looked up at Sam as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"I gotta go. I have to help Dean."

"Yeah sure." Gabriel patted the Winchester's shoulder and Sam made his leave.

Before going he poked his head through the doorway. "Just make sure he doesn't burn down the house while I'm gone."

"Gotcha."

"And can you and Lucifer clean this up while I'm gone?"

With a snap of Gabriel's finger's the kitchen was spotless. Not a pot or pan out of place, and all of Lucifer's cakes, including the mess in the hallway, gone.

"Thanks."

Sam left and Gabriel was alone in the kitchen. It was quiet now, something he'd grow used to since his departure from the Pearly Gates. There were times when the trickster was just by himself and there wasn't much to do. He doesn't spend every moment of his eternal life partying or playing pranks on helpless, clueless, victims.

Just most of his eternal life, looking back now.

Gabriel sat by the table and drummed his fingers pondering. There wasn't much to do now but it will get busy later. Dean and Sam will try to make sure the copy of Michael doesn't get to their world, but they will prepare themselves for when he does anyway.

The very idea of an alternate world made the Messenger laugh. _Why in all of creation would Dad have made something like that? Some kind of joke?_

Gabriel took a sip of hot cocoa covered in whipped cream, caramel, sprinkles, and marshmallows.

 _Was there any chance of another me is on the other side? How different would I be there? Last I heard from Cas his alternate version was a blind torturer with a weird ass accent._

Gabriel did always wonder what would happen if the Apocalypse commenced. What would happen had he not been there?

 _It would've sucked. There was no Paradise on Earth, just ruins of what was already great, already perfect._

And on top of that Michael was the angel in fault of it all.

 _I knew that my oldest brother was bossy and no help at all with Lucifer, but I didn't think in another life he'd become…that. Some dictator who nearly wiped out humanity, brainwashed the angels, and now wants to just leave his world behind to take over ours._

 _He's so different from the one I left behind. Corrupted, dark, a shell of who he once was, almost like…_

Gabriel shook his head and placed his empty mug down.

 _Michael and Lucifer were always fire and ice. Michael always tried to please Dad while Lucifer just wants what pleases himself. They're both selfish and never saw what their fighting would do to others, what it has done to me. But I'd never think in another world Michael would've fallen as hard as Lucifer had._

In another room, more like cell with just a bed, dresser, and cracked mirror, the Devil in question lay awake.

 _Stupid human traditions. Stupid cakes. Damn efforts that lead to no avail. Why do I even bother? Jack will just hate me anyway. Everyone else has!_

Sam, Dean, Mary, Cas, and Rowena were no big shockers. He accepted that. He hates them too. They were his enemies and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Of course they were a sample of the many who want to kill him. If one could list the names evidently there would be a line longer than the one in Hell.

 _*Asmodeous (Shame I didn't kill him, not after what he did to my brother.)_

 _*Auntie "Amara" (Then again, She's probably too busy chillin' with my Dad. Nice to know He apologized just to ditch me again. I'm fine with it, not scarred at all.)_

 _*The daemons who are apparently loyal to Crowley._

How is anyone loyal to that Scottish red eyed rat he'll never know. Must be proximity. Lucifer has been locked away for eons. So long that some of the daemons doubted his very existence. Of course they would prefer the King who had always sat on the throne.

 _It's probably also the accent._

And the Winchester's must have enjoyed him for he was their bitch, the archangel could see that is the only thing describing their relationship. Who would want genuine companionship with the Devil?

With Rowena however he understood her pain more. No parent wants to out live their child or see them get hurt.

 _*Bizzarro Michael (I'll make sure he dies before he gets near my son.)_

He never forgot the promise the twisted version of his brother made.

" _As for your actual child I'll make sure to give him the treatment he deserves, seeing as he's your son."_

He said this after another torture session, via the mind this time. _That_ was what got his attention, Michael's work was child's play compared to his Father's Cage.

" _I'm going to tear his grace apart!"_

This was what Lucifer feared the most. He can invade the Devil's mind, make him admit his envy, steal every bit that makes him an angel, even make him think he'll die before looking into his son's eyes. But _no one_ hurts those under his charge, not the Darkness who nearly struck Gabriel when he was just small, not himself next time, and not some sick corrupted archangel who dares to bear the name of his brother.

* _The real Michael (Even he must hate me.)_

It's been a long time since he has last seen his brother, eons if one spent their days in the Cage. Michael's probably the same Lucifer has been ever since he was dropped there-broken.

After all, no one gets out of that pit unscarred. Unless, they were to forget. It's the only reason Sammy hasn't put a bullet through his head at this point. That's what made sense to It's first prisoner when he met his vessel again.

And Michael, _his Michael,_ is most likely still trapped and tormented over and over again, hearing the voices, the whispers, the shouting. Feeling the burn on his wings until he can't take it anymore.

And how many times has Lucifer reached out to him only to get shouts and accusations in return? How many times has Michael clearly not been himself and the madness and pain were shown?

All Michael has done was blame it all on him. _You're the reason Father left! You ruined everything! Monster! Traitor!_

 _It's always my fault isn't it?_

One mistake made and he was labeled as a monster for life, okay _a couple of mistakes_ made. But those was enough for him to not be seen as one of God's children. He was His enemy now. And every angel in Heaven believed in the fairy tales humans wrote about him, including the Good Son.

And Michael did everything Father told him, preferring to be Dad's Personal Bitch over Lucifer's older brother, his _caretaker_.

" _I'm sorry. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."_

It was just as he thought. Talking him out of the Apocalypse was the pathetic prayer of a child who lost his home. In the end Michael saw him as the tumor that needed to be removed.

 _*_ _And then there's Gabriel now._

Since that night at the Elysian Fields Hotel Lucifer was haunted by the image of his charge laying at his feet, _because of him._

 _Of all the things I could've done why did it had to come to that?_

And the Cage had fun reminding him of that. Without the voices It would replay the last thing Lucifer did to someone dear to him. _Over and over again._ Sometimes he wouldn't realize what's he's doing again until it's too late, like the first time. Other times he would know what was happening and try to stop himself but to no avail. He would be killing Gabriel again before he can pull himself back. The only thing he could do afterwards is apologize to a corpse that held the same last expression his brother bore.

 _Fear._

If he hadn't gotten out, strangely giving thanks to Her-the reason for the Mark's existence, he would've been driven to the breaking point. At _that moment_ he would've wanted nothing more than to put a blade through his heart, and pray he'd get nothing afterwards.

And the cruelest irony of all, the biggest trick his little protege ever pulled, was that the death that drove him to near madness was never real. All the guilt, and torment, and loss was for nothing.

If he had known better, he'd say this was one of the greatest tortures God's Cage could generously offer.

He didn't want to believe it was real. This must have been a dream his Prison offered, only to turn it into a nightmare soon. His vessel was made out of the Cage, he never escaped it.

It couldn't be real. He saw Gabriel die, _too many times_. It took Sam and Dean speaking to him to convince Lucifer he wasn't hallucinating.

 _You're real. You're alive!_

So many things he wanted to say. So much he wanted to know. He'd almost thought Dad had mercy on him for once and decided to give him what he needed the most, his family.

 _But He just decided to pour salt on the wound instead._

His little brother was gone. Because his charge would never speak to him like that. The Elysian Fields Hotel was bad enough, Gabriel just decided humans are better than his own family.

This archangel was like his Michael now, knowing exactly where to hurt him.

" _You're incapable of empathy or love."_

" _Dad saw that you were evil, like the first few cells of cancer."_

" _It's too late for you now."_

 _So I am nothing to you. All this time after taking care of you I was just your enemy as I was everybody else's._

Lucifer blinked back the wetness in his eyes. He gave a bitter a laugh at the cruel irony. The brother he wanted back was there just to make him feel more alone than ever.

He was given allot of titles since his fall. Adversary. Father of Lies. Satan (That was his personal favorite, he likes hearing everyone call him God's enemy. It's not like he was His child too.)

He got those from daemons but it didn't matter because they were on his hit list anyway. He got them from humans but that was no big deal, the stories they tell in general were

so wrong he could write a book of complaints larger than the Bible. The angels he felt a sting from those, they were his brother and sisters, but he got over it by now.

But those words came from the one he took care of. The one he protected and promised to always watch over. The one who left him in the end.

 _A blade through my heart would've shown me more mercy._

A presence of a certain grace brought the Devil to a sense of ease, His son was home. Opening the door and stepping out, he could hear Jack talking animatedly. He could also hear the sonorous voice of Castiel and even caught the motherly tone that belonged to Mary.

 _Great, the whole gang's back together._

He almost went back to his solitary room and lonely thoughts but stopped on hearing his child's voice.

"Where's Lucifer?'"

"He won't be joining us." Was Dean's immediate response.

The hunter couldn't have been more right. Lucifer would rather eat the bugs in his room than sit down with the Winchesters.

But on the other hand, Jack asked where he was. This could mean he wants him around. They hadn't seen each other all day because he left for a case with Mary.

 _This could be my chance now._

But that would mean dinner with the family. Lucifer groaned.

 _If I have to sit with the idiots, and Gabriel as well, then I suppose bonding with my son is worth it._

He smoothed his clothes in order to look decent and felt his stomach as it growled.

 _I need to eat anyway._ Even if it's the perfect excuse, Lucifer hated being reminded how vulnerable he is now.

Going down, he saw the entire Winchester family seated together in the library. Most of them were already chatting happily amongst each other. Boxes of pizza were piled at the center. Bottles of beer and soda were arranged neatly by their side.

Lucifer stood awkwardly outside of it all. It made him feel…uncomfortable, seeing a family he could never belong to. Something about the warm atmosphere made him feel cold and unwelcomed.

His gaze went to Gabriel and Castiel, two of the three he'd at least tolerate the company of. They were talking about Heaven, a subject he didn't want to hear.

Jack at last came. Seeing him brought Lucifer to a sense of ease. He was laying out plates and napkins. Smiling brightly, he took a seat next to Castiel and even said a hello to his uncle.

Gabriel talked to the fledging, asking how his hunt with Mary went.

"Pretty well, we managed to put the souls at rest. Though I admit it would've been easier if we had more help, but Mary said she didn't want to call any of the alternate world hunters."

Uncle and nephew glanced perplexed at the Mother Winchester. She cleared her throat and shared a look with Dean. He didn't say anything, but knew what she meant about those guys.

Gabriel had one look at those two and understood. They don't trust the hunters, and he gets it. After centuries he learned to watch his own back, and after years of torment he didn't trust anybody, aside from Team Free Will now.

"Eh, probably those guys needed more time to…adjust. Right?" he looked pointedly at Mary.

"Yeah, I figured they need more time to get used to our world. So I'd rather not drag them to a hunt when they're already busy." Mary glanced at Dean but then smiled at Jack quickly after.

As Jack nodded understanding, Gabriel sighed. Sometimes when it comes to kids ignorance is bliss.

"Well, let's not let our dinner get cold." Dean announced cheerfully, reaching for the first box.

As everyone grabbed their food and drink, which was a scuffle as everyone wanted to get their's first, Jack looked around seeing the table was still missing one member.

"Are you sure Lucifer won't be joining us?" he asked.

" _Yes!_ "

Jack shifted further from the hunter, hating the tone he used when he's mad, _at him_.

In the dark corridor a pair of eyes glowed red as they observed the elder Winchester.

 _Do not talk to my child like that._

He could come in and flip the table upside down. Pin Dean and everyone he loves against the wall and make them all scream as their molecules slowly expand, then _boom._ Blood on the wall.

But that wouldn't make a good impression on Jack now would it?

 _Don't mess up this time._ Lucifer faked a smile and stepped into the light.

"Sorry I'm late." He took a seat close to Gabriel facing Jack.

"Hey kid."

Jack grinned and held out an empty plate and napkins for him. Lucifer took them with a "thank you" as everyone else gave him looks showing he doesn't belong here.

Whether or not Lucifer notices, or if it gave him more human emotions he couldn't control, the Outcast didn't show.

As Jack opened a box Dean stood up.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The Devil gave a look saying, "Really?" and sighed, grabbing a drink without asking.

"Just came to see my kid."

 _Yeah, not gonna happen._ Dean shifted his gaze from the Devil to his child. He motioned the father to leave.

"Well, you've seen him so _go_."

"I also need to eat."

The hunter scoffed. "No, you don't. How stupid do you think I am?"

 _You really want me to answer that question?_

"Actually I do now. Low grace."

Dean was about to say he can eat scraps in the kitchen then when a small voice spoke first.

"Great, so you can join us." Jack kindly held the box out for him. Lucifer took a slice with a "thank you" and looked smugly at Dean.

The hunter gave the Devil the stink eye but said nothing. Instead, he left the opened box on the table for others to take, grabbed a new one, and sat down contently with food and beer.

They all ate in silence, well most of them ate. Despite his hunger, Lucifer didn't feel like putting whatever this is into his system. He eyed the slice warily. It smelled tempting but who knows what's in it. Besides, the real reason he came down was to talk to Jack. But with everyone else here he had a feeling _that's_ not going to happen.

Still, can't hurt to try.

"So how was your hunt?" he asked, pretending he wasn't creeping in the dark listening before.

Jack swallowed his bite, slice half gone, and immediately began telling his story. He was happy to find some way to bond with birth-father, and his recent hunt was something that could break the ice.

"And you didn't run into any angels, did you?" the archangel asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, I just met Death, or Billie as she preferred to be called, and she didn't want to harm us."

He thought about her again, what she said about him and the potential he had with meeting his father.

"She seems really nice."

Lucifer shrugged, but felt at ease his son was safe. Gabriel noted the relief clear on his brother's face but returned to his sugary drink.

 _Don't pretend you were concerned._

"She's okay, but the First Death was better."

Jack frowned and tilted his head. It took all of Lucifer's strength not to show anger and the resemblance he bears to his adoptive parent.

"The 'First Death'?"

Lucifer leaned forward and was about to explain the origin of the Fourth Horseman, his slice untouched.

"Okay. Sam, why don't you tell Jack about our hunt today?" Dean offered with a smile, before Lucifer could utter one word to his child.

Said archangel froze and slowly turned to the arrogant Winchester. The audacity he had would've been enough for him to be smote on sight. How Lucifer wished he was at full power now.

Sam glanced at the two and saw the clear rage Lucifer showed. Gabriel and Castiel prepared themselves in case things get ugly, Castiel moving closer to Jack, almost standing in front of him.

Jack however turned to look darkly at Dean. The hunter turned from Sam to the nephilim, frowning at his intense look.

"What?"

" _Lucifer_ was about to speak."

Dean glanced at the Traitor and then at the new team member.

"So?"

"It's _rude_ to _interrupt_."

Dean chuckled, as if Jack were naive.

"Kid, you don't have to give manners to _him_. He's _the Devil_."

" _He's_ my _father_."

The smirk on Lucifer's face was shown. Castiel glanced at it and frowned. Of course he'd be happy at this, happy at some conflict emerging. War was another one of his horseman after all, and the Devil would want nothing more than for the two to fight, and for Jack to take his side.

The fallen angel tried to hide the joy he felt from the title bestowed on him.

 _Father._

Even if he heard this the second time it was new to him. He was only known as a son, a brother, and then an enemy, but this felt like a new chance for him. He nearly beamed but instead let out a small smile, a smirk at most. No one has ever stood up for him since his Fall from his home.

 _Is this what Dad felt like when we fought for Him?_

He looked up and saw Dean glaring at him, the look of accusation clear. As if Lucifer were the sole reason Jack acted this way.

It brought him more joy to see the hunter angry. He shrugged innocently.

 _I can't control what my kid says, or thinks of me._

"Dean why don't we just…"

"It's okay." Lucifer interjected before Sam could say anymore.

All eyes went on the cunning Serpent.

"You can just finish your story. I'll hold mine until the end." He took a sip of his drink and leaned back on the chair with ease.

"R…Really?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Sure, it sounds _very important._ "

"Um…if that's okay with you Jack." The younger Winchester turned to the half-archangel.

Jack looked at his birth-dad and back at Dean. It was rude for him to interrupt but Lucifer seemed okay with it. It irked Jack always that Dean stands in the way of him getting to the archangel, he's a part of him and he has a right to know. But if Lucifer is okay with it maybe he can share his story later without Dean interfering.

"Okay then." Jack nodded, reminding himself to ask Lucifer later about ''The First Death''.

"…and then when Donna took out the Alpha we had a better shot. Cas fought off two confused werewolves while Dean chased after one who was about to leave. It was hard for us, but we pulled through." Sam concluded

While proud, the hunter was also exhausted from the day. Sam's empathy for the people who didn't make it were especially shown. He pushed his slice aside and took sip of beer.

"And the father and child? They're okay?" Jack asked concerned.

The younger Winchester nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah I got them out of the scene as Dean said to. And then when it was over Donna took them home."

"Okay." Jack felt a small sense of relief for the survivors that was clouded by anger towards the monsters and sadness for the dead.

"Wasn't there anything else that could've been done? That could've saved more lives?" he asked.

Castiel looked down in shame. "I'm not at full power and I admit if I were more people would've been saved. But other than that there was nothing we could do."

"Oh" Jack didn't feel hungry anymore. He hated hearing how people can get hurt here as they have in that alternate world.

It frightened him to see how many have suffered and how close humanity was to extinction. When counting the rebels in a total of hunters, doctors, and children it was down to double digits. How could it have fallen apart and how can there be continuous destruction afterwards?

Sam knew what Jack was thinking. It was just like when he saw that world with his family. It made him question if there could be enough good in both worlds to outweigh the bad.

"But we saved two lives and that's what counts. If we hadn't done anything the father and child would've died and there would be more victims afterwards. This made a difference even if it don't seem like much."

Jack pulled a smile for Sam showing he understands. Mary flat out told him before this was a life of loss and not everyone can be saved.

 _But couldn't more have been done?_

His gaze went to Lucifer who kept his eyes on his lap throughout the majority of the story.

Recalling Castiel's words, Jack thought about how both of his dads are low on grace. Maybe on their own they're weak, but together they could be strong. According to Lucifer, angels are a powerful force especially when united, or at least they used to be.

Things are tough with the chance of Alternate Michael coming here. Jack promised himself he'll kill him before he can do any harm. But after meeting him face to face Jack saw how ruthless he is and…how threatening he can be.

 _I hate him for what he has done to those people, what he has done to me._

But perhaps they have a shot at defeating him after all. The hunters are scattered and the red haired witch left shortly after, taking her "very important book that I _really need"_ with her. But they have three angels in their family now.

 _Maybe we just need more powerful allies._

One of the angels looked up when his son stared at him. He cleared his throat and nearly drained his drink.

Something about Sam's story with the father and child nearly dying by werewolves reminded Lucifer of Bizarro Michael's threat. It gave him an emotion he couldn't control before.

 _Fear._

 _But why, what resemblance do Jack and I have to those two mortals? All humans die eventually._

It was when Sam brought up that a werewolf nearly bit the child had his father not fought back at the last moment that made Lucifer want to leave. But he wanted to bond with his son so he kept himself seated with everyone and tried to tune out. The more Sam told about how they nearly died the more Lucifer could not ignore.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

 _He's not here. That Other Michael is not here. He won't come near him anymore. Jack is safe._

 _One. Two. Three…_

"Truth be told, Sam tells the _worst_ stories over dinner." The Devil gave the hunter a pointed look, as if this feeling were _his fault_.

The younger Winchester gave a look that showed he was clearly offended and looked to his family for support.

Dean looked at his brother and glanced at the enemy. He didn't know what Lucifer meant but the hunter knew he's gonna stop whatever he had in mind.

"Okay, time to talk about some things for tomorrow. Old Scratch, _get out._ "

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. _Of all the 'nicknames' you humans gave me, is this the best you've got?_

Gabriel snickered. _Of all the titles my brother received, this is by far the best._

'Old Scratch' eyed the Messenger of God with a look warning him to mind his attitude.

Gabriel only laughed more.

"Wait, why should he leave?" Jack asked, looking at everyone who just gave knowing glances to each other.

Dean stared at the kid as if it were obvious. "He's not allowed to hear what we're gonna do."

"But what if he could help?"

" _Exactly_ , what if _I_ could help?"

Dean glared at the archangel in question. "We don't need help from _you."_

"I helped you before."

"No, _we_ caught you and took your grace to open the portal."

Lucifer smiled sadly, as if Dean were an ignorant child. "If you'd had all asked nicely and let me come with you I'd gladly offer my grace to save my son."

Yeah right, like you care."

 _I care more than you think. I certainly didn't spend all day in the kitchen because I wanted to learn culinary skills._

"He's right Jack." The deep voice of Castiel spoke before conflict could emerge.

Jack and Lucifer turned to him. One looked disappointed, the other looked as if he wanted to kill him.

 _Not that it would a difference at this point._

"Lucifer shouldn't hear what we have to do. I don't trust him, and no one else does."

Jack looked and saw everyone else nodded, agreeing with the seraph. Everyone included Gabriel much to the Devil's unhappiness.

 _So much for family loyalty._

"He…he only helped because we forced him to." Castiel went on, hoping Jack would understand.

Jack looked helplessly between his two dads. On the one hand he wanted Lucifer to stay and maybe work with them tomorrow, but on the other no one else trusted him.

He knew how hard it was to get people to trust you, especially with a bad reputation. How long was it until Jack officially became a part of their family, until they accepted him?

It was like that ride back home. It took him saying Lucifer meant nothing to him, even when he didn't knew him at the time, to prove he is good enough in their book.

"I…uh…" Jack didn't know what to say. He doesn't want to cause conflict.

"Fine. I'll just stick around. I won't even listen to you guys." Lucifer settled, as if it were their best option.

 _I rarely do anyway._

"No! Get out before I throw your ass out!"

Dean stood up. He may not have any weapons but that doesn't mean he wouldn't try to protect his family from _him._

"I'm. Not. Leaving." Lucifer said standing up as well, _daring_ Dean. His red eyes glowed.

Everyone looked at each other in panic, grabbing their weapons. While Lucifer may be at low power that doesn't mean he could't be stronger now.

"Wait!"

All eyes went to the nephilim, his own were gold but he held himself back.

"I…um…I agree, I think maybe you should go." Jack directed his comment to the Devil in question.

Something within Lucifer stirred. Something like when Gabriel called him a cancer or when his Father abandoned him again. It ran through his body like shivers and made his eyes burn.

"Thank you Jack." Dean said proudly, looking smug at the rejected angel.

Everyone else gathered beside him in case Lucifer would do harm. For a moment only Jack and Gabriel could've sworn he saw a single tear going down his father's cheek.

 _One. Two. Three…_

A plate was knocked down, a bottle shattered on the floor beside it. The only sounds after were the steps of Lucifer as he walked away.

Jack backed away from him when he did that. He hated seeing how angry others can get, how that escalate into something worse.

 _It's not the first time I've seen it._

A gentle hand lay on Jack's shoulder. The grace that came with it brought him to a sense of ease after the violence.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked her charge, the concern any mother would have for her child shown.

"I'm fine." Jack nodded smiling.

Nonetheless Mary ran a hand through his hair as she did for Dean when he cried. Old habits die hard.

Dean clicked his tongue at the mess before them, but was relieved Satan left them alone for now.

"Okay I'll clean this up and we'll talk about tomorrow."

"I'll do it." Jack volunteered.

"You sure kid?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, broom's in the supply closet, just throw the mess away in the kitchen."

Jack went to the supply closet and, after almost spilling everything out, he grabbed the broom and pan. Collecting the garbage he dumped them in the kitchen.

When he got there he could've sworn the room smelled very…sweet. He couldn't explain why but it had the aroma of something he couldn't put his finger on.

 _It's familiar._ Jack concluded. _But from a long time ago, from…sometime way before last year. If that's possible._

Jack closed his eyes and tried to think of when this scent came from. It was definitely not while he was conceived, and nor after that.

When he examined more it was like he took a step back and saw his mother's face. She was smiling and blowing out candles. Why? Her grin widened as she looked closer at whatever it was she was holding.

 _She looks so happy here, and she's not alone. Is that her family with her?_

Her loved ones surrounded her as she smelled the sweetness of the thing and the smoke of the candles.

 _That's it! That's what I was thinking! What is that thing?_

Whatever it was, his mom really seems to love it. Jack wished he could ask her what it was she was eating that day. Why does it seem so important?

 _I wish she was here. Would she be happy to see me and what I've done? Would she have love to known about my hunt?_

Jack sniffled, scent suddenly overwhelming, and wiped a tear from his eye. His mother would want him to be strong as Dean and Sam do. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip. The aroma and memory however left him with a craving for sweets, and he couldn't resist the temptation.

So he went to the cupboard where many candy bars, lollipops, gummy worms, and many more sweets filled the shelves.

This particular cupboard was dedicated to them since uncle Gabriel came to stay.

Jack opened a glass jar and took out a bar of nougat before closing the shelf.

His favorite treat calmed him down, got his mind off his mom. But it also got him thinking of another member of his family.

 _I just thought maybe he could help us. He did that before. He helped me and Gabriel against Michael and got everyone out. That must mean something, that maybe he can be good._

But it didn't go well over dinner. Dean was really rude, saying Lucifer won't come down as if _he_ has a say in it. Interrupting him when he was gonna tell something to Jack. And kicking him out just when Sam's story was done.

 _I wanna know him more but Dean always gets in the way. I didn't even see him this morning because of the hunt with Mary._

But he did know something more about Lucifer. He gets angry pretty easily.

Most of the time he seemed calm and collected but there are moments when he suddenly has bursts of rage. Jack saw it in the other world when Cas tried teaching him how to drive the bus and he got impatient and confused. Then was that time a hunter said they should trap him in the Cage. (All Lucifer did was ask if he would like to be there himself, but he spoke like that would be his worst nightmare. And that scared the person into silence as Dean warned Lucifer about harming anyone.)

The only time he didn't retaliate was after talking with Gabriel. All Jack saw afterwards was his father's shoulders shaking.

But the most amount of anger he's shown was when he fought Michael, or this "bizarro version" as he emphasized to Jack when mentioning him and the real one.

It was like he had no control, like something possessed if that were possible. Jack remembered how he told Michael to get away from him, in a voice louder and stronger than his own. Jack didn't know what it was, but it wasn't his vessel's voice.

Lucifer and Gabriel were the last to come to the bunker, Gabriel right in front of him as if Lucifer were shielding him. They made it just before the portal closed. Jack remembered first seeing a pair of glowing red eyes before their shapes appeared.

It was at that moment Jack understood how terrifying archangels can be, although it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey Jack, you okay in there?"

"Yeah" Jack said, throwing his finished candy away. "I'm coming."

 _It's a shame he left. I really wanted to know about 'The First Death'._

Turns out hunger does not soothe your anger.

Lucifer groaned as he walked to the kitchen for something to eat. His stomach was in pain and it wouldn't shut up since he went to his room.

The fact that he left Jack on a bad note didn't bring him to some ease either.

 _I had one chance from the whole day to bond with Jack and I just had to fuck it up._ Lucifer slammed the fridge door closed and gulped down some water he took from a bottle. While refreshing, the cold liquid did not get his mind off what happened earlier.

 _I really messed up this time._ Lucifer placed the bottle back and looked for some food in the fridge. Contrary to what he thought there were actually _some_ leftover pizzas.

 _And here I thought Dean was just a carnivore who never stops eating._ The Devil took out at least two slices, put them on tin foil, and placed them in the oven to heat.

 _Now I just have to set the timer and they'll be done in ten minutes._ After spending all day in the kitchen he got down the basics of using its appliances.

 _I don't want to think about all those failures I made._ Thinking about those cakes made Lucifer sick. He swore he could still catch the sweet scent of them, and that didn't help, neither did the smell of food currently cooking.

The Devil groaned in hunger and exhaustion.

 _I tried. I tried. I swear if I had a soul I put it in the last one, and what do I get? A mess and a fight with my… another fight with Gabriel._

The timer went out and Lucifer ended it in a second, hoping he didn't wake anybody. He picked up the pizza but dropped it after the heat of its touch.

"Ow" he hissed. _Stupid delicate skin._

After rinsing his hand with cold water, Lucifer grabbed a towel and took his food out. Taking a plate he allowed the slices to cool for a few minutes, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently, before putting them on the plate.

He finally ate. It was good, not as good as how it smelled before. But he ate the two slices in a few minutes, licking the grease off his fingertips afterwards.

 _At least it got my stomach to shut up, that's what counts._

He merely placed the now empty dish into the sink and threw the tin foil away. He was about to return to sleep when he took a look at the calendar on the wall.

Most of the boxes were empty due to the casual hunts everyone went on. There was nothing special about this month that was marked down, aside from a certain hunter's birthday.

It was on one _particular_ date that Lucifer was fixated on.

 _May 18._

That day is an important to him as it is to Jack. It was the day he felt hope for a family in years. It was the day his son was brought to the world, and taken from him on the same night.

And he has nothing to offer Jack on that day.

 _Father of the year._ The sweet smell in the kitchen didn't help with the guilt.

 _Why did I even bother? Jack may hate it and he didn't even say anything about his birthday._

That did strike the angel as odd. Being created was always something to celebrate. His Father every year told him of how happy he was when he was made. His brothers and sisters used to wish him the best, especially his Michael who tried hard _not_ to be a pain in the ass only on that day. And Lucifer himself would raise the dawn perfectly knowing it was going to be an amazing day.

 _What can I say? I was spoiled._

But Jack never gave hints about his birthday. He didn't say he wanted anything in particular, or asked if there was going to be some special event on that date. It's as if he doesn't even recognize how important tomorrow is.

 _Then again, it's been one hectic year for him. What with the Land of Dumbass Angels, oh wait, I mean the Alternate World._

Lucifer breathed through his nose in defeat and looked for the cookbook. He flipped through the recipes he failed at, not wanting to read them. The last one was supposed to be so simple, a hand me down at most.

After that page he paused at the next one and chuckled at the title. _This cake_ caught his interest just by the name alone. He showed it to Gabriel but the archangel only gave him a look saying "Seriously?" and shook his head.

 _Why not though? It sounds pretty good._

Lucifer lowered the book and took careful steps out the door. So far, no one heard him and if he maintains his anger and doesn't throw things again no one will.

 _A night of freedom and a room to myself, lucky me._ Lucifer placed the book down on this new recipe and took out the supplies.

The first thing to do was preheat the oven to 325 degrees. Lucifer could already feel the sweat building up but he just shook off the warmth from the room.

"Okay" he read from the book again. The recipe says to first butter the bottom sides of the pans and line with parchment paper.

 _Makes sense, it's like before. To make sure the dough doesn't stick._

He did so accordingly.

The next step was to melt four ounces of bittersweet chocolate and stir it with butter, sugar (the recipe calls for 1\2 of it), and corn syrup until it's all smooth.

 _It's so hot!_ The archangel placed a pot on the oven after a few minutes of waiting. He then gathered the ingredients and measured them precisely.

He sighed holding up the 1\2 cups of sugar.

" _More sugar will make the cake bigger."_

"Hm" He wondered if he could make the cake bigger as he did before. He knew his son loves sweets and would want a large piece. He deserves allot tomorrow and if Lucifer could he would defiantly give Jack more than just a morsel, more than just cake even.

If he could, he would make the stars shine again for Jack to see.

 _Please just don't mess up this time!_ After checking the recipe, Lucifer not only doubled the amount of sugar but the rest of the ingredients as well. The cake will defiantly be bigger after that.

 _Maybe my protege will want some too._ Lucifer mused as he stirred. _Seeing as he loves this kind of stuff now._

Then again, Gabriel nearly vomited after one of his cakes, took a whiff of another and looked sick, and spat the fifth trial out.

The criticism and his own self doubt made Lucifer pause to just look at what he is making.

 _What if this will be just another disaster like the last six ones?_

He imagined the disgust Jack would have if he ate it. It wasn't hard when he just looks back at the many times he let Gabriel down with the previous cakes.

 _What if he gets sick when he eats it, if that were even possible?_

Lucifer put the spoon down.

 _What if he'll not want anything from me afterwards?_

He rubbed a tired hand down his face, wishing for some sleep. With the criticism, the failures, and his behavior at dinner Lucifer feared Jack may never want to speak with him again.

 _I shouldn't have bothered. I should just get some sleep._

He didn't want to clean up. He just wants to leave and let the day go through. Just let it pass by as he sees Jack for only a few seconds.

But the thought of his son having nothing for his birthday made him stay.

 _Okay, what do I do next?_ Lucifer went to his cookbook for guidance.

Lucifer sighed. This recipe called for cocoa powder as well and he can't just replace it with the pure vanilla extract this time.

He casually grabbed the stool and went to the high shelf to look for something else. Opening it, he found cocoa powder in there.

 _How did…?_

He then remembered the younger Winchester's story of the hunt he told over dinner. He must have picked something up on the way home.

 _Aw Sammy! You remembered._

The cocoa powder was sifted into a large bowl with flour and baking powder, he made sure not to put in any lumps. He then mixed with careful hands and added eggs, vanilla, and milk. The substance was then beaten with a spoon until it was well blended.

When he took a taste of his mixture he was relieved that it wasn't too sweet. It's actually…not bad at all. But Lucifer did not get his hopes up, at least not yet.

Once the stuff was put into two pans he put them in the oven and set the timer for _35 minutes_ , no more than that.

As he waited, he drummed his fingers impatiently like before.

 _Ugh so bored!_

For the first five minutes he merely paced the room. When that didn't satisfy him, he looked into the fridge but nothing in there gave him interest.

He already took out everything he needed for the cake.

When he opened a cupboard all he saw was candy. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and just looked at every sweet kept safe in there.

 _Of course._ Lucifer was surprised there was not a "Do Not Touch" sign on any of the jars.

He then saw a glass jar that contained candy Jack placed in there and would take at least one out, _every day._

 _What does my son see in this stuff anyway?_ Lucifer took one out and eyed it as if it were something foreign. He read the ingredients on the wrapper.

 _Doesn't sound too awful._ Unwrapping it, he took a tentative bite and slowly chewed.

 _It's…not disgusting, sweet even. I can see why my son and my brother like it so much._ Whether or not he took another, Lucifer refuses to admit.

As he ate he watched the timer. There was still almost twenty minutes left. Lucifer then took another look at the recipe. The cake was chocolate with frosting of the same flavor. The name makes it sound good to him, but will his son like just one flavor?

He hummed curiously, wondering if there was anything else he could put in. _Or should I just leave it be?_

" _Oh mix it up Luci!"_

Lucifer looked down at the candy bar in his hands. He went to the cabinet again and took out the nougats, studying them curiously. He then grabbed the cocoa powder for the frosting.

 _I wonder…if Jack doesn't mind that is…_

Mary woke up peacefully while it was still dark out, feeling like she came from a sweet dreamless rest. It was strange to her since she has always been a light sleeper but she didn't question it. She just got ready for the day and went downstairs by five o clock. Even with that wonderful sleep she still made sure to get up early.

Old habits die hard.

When Mary came down she planned to have a cup of coffee, look into "the internet", and see what new case she could do. It was supposed to start a typical day of fighting monsters and shooting daemons.

And then she stepped into the kitchen.

Lucifer was slicing out layers of cake and spreading some white substance on each side with diligence. He carefully placed the layers together and began spreading a dark brown substance over the whole thing.

Mary didn't know if this was a weird dream or the start of some awful nightmare.

Nonetheless, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the Devil.

 _That_ finally drew his attention. He didn't even notice when Mary stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning" he said, giving her a glance before continuing his work, nearly finished decorating the cake.

"Don't. Move." she warned, voice low and dangerous.

Lucifer looked up from his unfinished work and sighed impatiently, throwing the spatula down.

"Really Mary? I'm a little busy right now." _I'm almost done and Jack could be up any minute. He probably hasn't slept at all and could be coming down right now._

"What are you doing?" Mary demanded, looking at the mess in the kitchen.

 _First Sam, then you._ "I'm not doing anything that involves destroying humanity if that's what you're implying."

 _Unless you were to count me making poisonous cakes. In which case you came too late._

"Then what the Hell is this?"

 _Are you as slow as your son?_ "I'm just baking a cake for Jack, my son."

He spoke slowly, as if Mary were a child with a short attention span.

She raised an eyebrow but finally lowed her gun, concluding this must be a weird dream.

Lucifer. The Devil. In the kitchen. Making a cake.

And after the alternate world Mary claimed she had seen everything.

"You're making a cake." She paused, trying to get the sleep off and trying to comprehend…well _everything here_.

"Why?"

"Today's May 18." Lucifer said, returning to his work.

"So?"

Lucifer clicked his tongue and gestured to the calendar behind her.

Mary took a close look at it and saw a star marked on that date with two words scribbled down, taking all of the box's space.

 _Jack's Birthday_

Mary pulled back and hummed in surprise, now remembering. On this day Jack was gonna be born, Lucifer came for him, and both he and Mary were trapped in the alternate world because of that.

 _Has it really been a year since then?_

She heard a huff and saw said archangel throwing the spatula down as if he didn't want to touch it again. He stretched, craning his neck, and rubbed his eyes.

If Mary didn't know any better she'd say he looks pretty worn out.

Lucifer huffed examining his work critically. The icing looked perfect, not messy at all, and none of the filling was shown on the outside.

 _That_ was to be a surprise as well.

He turned to see Mary was still there, eyeing the cake curiously.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Mary looked up at him taken aback. _Is he seriously asking for my opinion?_

"I…It looks actually really good."

Coming from a first time baker, the cake looked perfect. The frosting was smoothed over, looking far from messy, and the cake itself was in perfect shape.

 _Dare I say, it looks as good as any cake in a bakery shop._

It smells good too. But Mary shouldn't judge too soon, not knowing what's inside.

"Thanks" Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief and covered the cake with a large pot. He carefully hid it in the now cool oven and washed his hands clean.

"Why did you do that?" Mary asked.

"I'm trying to make it a surprise? Isn't that how you humans usually like getting stuff?"

"No, I mean _all this_?" Mary gestured to the mess he made and the cake he stayed up all night for.

"You know…" He shrugged. "His birthday is coming up and I wanted to do something nice." _Could've done more if I weren't at low power._

"You wanted to do something nice for your son?" Mary raised an eyebrow, remembering their conversation from the alternate world. Her gun was put away at this point.

"Actually, _yes, I do._ " Lucifer looked at the mess he made from all that time he spent on this. _It's not like you'd understand your kids love you no matter what._

That made Mary actually chuckle at him.

"It's cute, this act you're putting up."

"What act?"

"You pretending to care about Jack?"

He stepped forward so she can look him in the eye.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't lie and _I don't pretend_."

He turned back to the table and began cleaning. Well, more like making a pile of dishes in the sink. As if they were all taken care of, Lucifer forgot about them and began putting ingredients away.

"Wanna help?" he asked.

Mary sighed, too tired to protest, and simply held the cupboard he was about to close. She reached for the coffee and brewed it in the machine, taking out one mug.

"Or I could it all myself." Lucifer shrugged as if it were no big deal, giving her the stink eye. " _again"_

He went for the stool to place the sugar back.

"Can you hand me the sugar actually?" Mary asked. "I could use if for my coffee."

"Take it dark and bitter like your soul."

Mary made a bitchface that Lucifer couldn't see and simply went to the stool to get it herself.

The Devil was just about to leave and get at least some hours of rest.

 _I'm so tired I could just sleep for eternity._

"Wait."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and slowly turned, annoyance not even hidden.

"At least clean this up." Mary gestured not only to the forgotten dishes but the whole kitchen, even the floor had some broken eggs, frosting, and spilled milk.

Lucifer looked at the kitchen, then at Mary with a raised eyebrow, then at the kitchen again.

"Nah, _you_ do it."

" _Lucifer!"_

The fallen angel was taken aback. _You never used that tone on me._

 _It's going to be a long morning._ Mary wished she had two cups of coffee.

"Clean this all up, or I'll scream for my boys to come down."

 _Is that all?_ Lucifer scoffed. "Go ahead."

Mary looked at him as if counting for her final shoot. "I mean _all of my boys_ , including Jack."

That brought rage in the Outcast's eyes. Both at the threat of bringing _his child_ into this, and at the reminder that said child belonged to her as of now.

But he knew acting out would only turn Jack against him, confirm he is evil, and ruin his chance.

 _It's not like dinner helped me at all._

Lucifer took a deep breath through his nose as Mary raised an eyebrow waiting. As seconds passed Lucifer felt as if she were mocking him with that stare.

 _One. Two. Three. Four…_

"Are you gonna clean up, or will just stand there all day?"

 _Five. Six. Seven…_

Lucifer walked passed her, grabbed some napkins, and began wiping the table.

"Thank you"

He looked up to see Mama Winchester nodding approvingly, as if to offer positive reinforcement.

He just pictured what it would be like to disintegrate her and returned to his work while Mary got what she needed.

"No milk?" she asked, head out of the fridge.

"All out." Lucifer said, admitting it was because of him.

 _Good day for a supply run then._ Mary concluded she will go out this time and went back to the shelf for the coffee flavoring.

"Excuse me" she said, walking behind Lucifer as he continued cleaning the table.

When she took out the flavoring she looked down at the kitchen. While Lucifer _is_ cleaning there is still plenty to be done. The dishes _really_ needed to be washed and the floor was not looking good either, at least from Lucifer's side.

 _He's gonna take forever by himself._ Mary shook her head but got down from the stool with her prize. After placing it by the now full cup of coffee, she left.

Lucifer watched her go with a look showing he is _done_ with her at this point.

 _Right leave it all to me again. I cooked I might as well clean, like your personal angel slave._

He threw the now unclean napkins away and went to the dirty dishes with the sponge.

 _Once I'm de-powered I have to do everything they ask or else my son hates me. And then I'll be dead with everyone celebrating over my grave._

His brooding thoughts ended with Mary coming back holding a mop and bucket full of water.

"Move" she ordered, head gesturing to the floor under his feet.

He went around the table and she began mopping the kitchen. Lucifer merely leaned back against a wall and crossed his arms deciding to rest at least, his head nodding off and his eyes dropping.

"You can do the dishes now." Mary was around the table, still mopping.

Lucifer sighed but went around the table, opposite of Mary.

"Floor's wet, so be careful."

As she spoke, Lucifer skidded, crashing onto the fridge for support. Mary looked at him upon hearing his light scream and the sound of slamming.

"I said be careful." she warned and returned to her mopping.

He just sneered at her, catching the disappointment in her brief gaze.

 _It would've been funny to see the Devil fall now would it?_

Mary could've sworn she heard the counts of ten coming from him, but she just lets it go. _Whatever keeps him from doing something violent._

"Do me a favor Mary and don't say anything to Jack about this." Lucifer didn't bother looking at her as he began his chores.

"Right, you wanna keep it a surprise." Mary didn't look up as she continued mopping.

"And don't tell your sons, or they'll ruin it." _Well, Sam has seen me in the kitchen before and didn't say anything. He's smart, but I doubt Dean will keep a secret, and Cas certainly won't._

"I won't." She's not going to admit she has seen _Lucifer_ preparing a cake. That sentence alone would've sent her to the looney bin.

Mary was just about done with the floor, so she merely leaned against her mop watching.

Lucifer was washing fast, wanting to get this all over with. He's a fast worker, she'll give him credit for that.

But then Mary had to hold back from smacking her head against the wall. The dishes were clearly _not clean_ as evident by the smudges left behind, and all Lucifer was doing was putting water on them until the brown and white substances disappeared.

"Oh for God's sake."

"Don't waste you breath on Him." Lucifer putted another dirty dish onto the rack.

Mary leaned her broom against the table and went to the sink before he could do worse.

"Just _give me those. You_ dry them after I'm finished."

And with that Mary redid Lucifer's work, using soap and scrubbing hard this time. Lucifer dried the dishes she finished with a _clean_ towel she handed him.

"Next time use soap and put some elbow grease into it." She scrubbed hard at a pot that bore a sticky white substance, the same one she had seen Lucifer spread on his cake earlier.

 _What is this stuff anyway?_

She glanced at him. He was merely drying the dishes and putting them back into their shelves.

The silence was making this scene…awkward. Here she is washing dishes with an angel, an evil angel no less. And she thought _working with_ a _good_ angel was weird enough as it is.

But then again, this is _Lucifer_ , the first Devil.

Surly there are plenty of things she could ask him, things she can learn herself.

"What were you hoping to gain out of this?"

Lucifer finally turned to her, but still kept quiet.

"You think your kid will like you now just because you remembered his birthday?"

"I don't see any of you doing something for him." Lucifer finished a pan and took a wet bowl she finished.

"We were a little _occupied_ with _you_ and the alternate world this year."

"Fair enough" Lucifer shrugged, almost understanding. "but it's different now. Bizarro Michael's not here, and my kid deserves to celebrate."

"He may come back." she warned, making Lucifer flinch.

"And you really think this will get your son to like you?"

"I'm hoping it's a start." he admitted casually.

"After everything you've done you think Jack is going to forgive you? That he is going to forget all the pain you've caused just because for one moment you were a father to him? What about when he learns what you did to Castiel, Sam, Dean, or anyone else?"

His back was to her, but he stood still.

"My sons have told me of what you did. I would be glad to get rid of you but I won't because Jack wants to know you more. What happens when he knows _everything_ about you?"

She was bold for coming closer, nearly over his shoulder so he can get the point. She was surprised he didn't rip her heart out at this point.

 _Was he even listening to me, or did he tune out like I learned to?_

… _Eight Nine Ten. One. Two. Three. Four…_

Lucifer put the bowl he was clutching into the shelf and focussed on his breathing. He may have most likely shoved the bowl in and slammed the door closed.

When he returned to the sink he didn't look at Mary but collected another dry dish and focused on it as well.

Silence followed as they continued their routine. Mary expected him to spew fire any moment, and prepared herself.

"Mary, can I ask you something?" His voice was cold as ice.

"What?" she asked, handing him one of the last dishes.

"Have you always claimed yourself to be so _perfect_?"

"I never said I was." she defended.

"But you admit you've never done anything bad your whole life?"

"I've made mistakes." She was nearly done. _Thank God, I've had enough of him._

"But have you done anything bad to your children? To Dean or Sam?"

Mary froze. It's been a while since she thought of the deal, and it appears her time to remember that has been long overdue .

"Ever done things that scarred them for life? Made them nearly hate you?"

 _Because of me they are hunters. My husband was broken because I died. That night they lost their home and me._

 _And I knew it was gonna happen._

"Where are you going?" Lucifer asked as Mary dropped the utensils and turned away.

"Oh, you have."

Mary stopped storming out of the room to collect herself, running a hand down her face.

She could almost feel the tears welling up.

 _I never wanted this for them. I never wanted my family to be broken._

"I have as well." Lucifer admitted as he wiped his hands. "I've hurt people I love, and I didn't want to."

Mary slowly turned to him. Perplexed at his understanding, and the very idea the Devil loved someone, loved _more that one being_ , at some point.

He saw her tears but strangely it didn't bring him joy to see someone cry like it would have. In this case it made him feel worse because he knew the pain she is in.

 _I'm really starting to hate this thing called "empathy"._

He sighed but went up to her. He was hesitant for what he was about to do, but it's supposed to bring something of comfort.

Mary raised an eyebrow, tears nearly welling up as he raised his hand.

 _What is he going to do to me?_

Awkwardly, _on both parties_ , he patted her shoulder with a "there, there".

Mary looked at her touched shoulder and at Lucifer with confusion.

 _Did Lucifer seriously just tried to comfort me?_

Lucifer. Her enemy. Trying to bring her some ease.

Mary concluded she must've hit her head after all while cleaning.

He only touched with his finger tips and a second later wiped them on his shirt, as if she were a leper.

He shrugged off whatever this was and went to wash the remaining dishes himself.

"Point is, haven't you tried to make up to your kids? Tried to do better?"

"I always do." she admitted.

"Well, that why I did this."

And with that, Mary understood what he's doing. Since she came back from the dead she has been cold and distant to both of her sons. She went behind their backs. She chose a fantasy realm over them. And even when they finally found her she didn't want to go with them because, like her husband, she couldn't resist doing her job.

After everything, she wants nothing more than to make it up to her sons.

"Okay then." For once she backed off.

"Don't say anything about this." Lucifer warned. Mary knew he also meant their conversation.

"I won't." she promised. She's not going to admit for one moment she related to the Devil, or that he tried to help her. That sentence alone would've had Mary questioning her own sanity.

But there was one more thing she wanted to know from the archangel now.

"Why would you bake a cake though? What's wrong with pie?"

If looks could kill, the one Lucifer gave would've sent her to the darkest pits of Hell.

" _Jack you can be whoever you want to be. But if you do turn out like…like him, I'll…I'll understand. Whatever happens, you're still my baby and I love you no matter what."_

" _He is a monster! We should get rid of him!"_

" _Dean don't!"_

" _He's the reason Cas is gone!"_

" _See what misery you've caused from your existence, Jack."_

 _He spoke his name as if it were a curse._

 _Get out of my head. The nephilim pleaded._

" _Look at what you've done to them, by simply being born."_

 _Jack looked away from the people he hurt but never meant to._

 _Ever since he came to this world he has brought nothing but misery._

 _This was something he never told anyone, not even Castiel. It was his own mind and his personal pain._

 _And Michael dug into it, knowing every place to hit._

" _All you do is destroy."_

"Get. Out!" Jack bolted up blasting at Michael and his sadistic smile. But all he got was a hole on the wall.

His eyes dimmed and he lowered his hands. Cradling his face he lowered his grace as he came back to reality.

 _That wasn't real Jack, but this is._

He could hear the stomping of lumberjack sized boots and the door being slammed open. Guns were cocked and blades were pulled out.

"What happened?" Jack knew it was Dean for his voice was deep and loud.

"Jack?" This was Sam, more gentle in tone.

A touch was what came next and Jack pulled away as if it were fire.

"Jack it's okay." Castiel said.

The child took in the scene before him. He was in his room. Dean and Sam were there with guns. He saw Gabriel enter and took one look at the hole on the wall.

"What happened, did something came in here?" Gabriel asked, frightened.

"I…I…" The nephilim licked his lips and looked down.

 _I didn't mean to worry anyone._

The last two that came in were Mary and Lucifer. Jack could feel the latter's grace coming from down below, in the kitchen he believed Lucifer was.

"Jack? Sweetie?" Mary reached out to her adopted son who kept his eyes down.

"Kid?" Lucifer asked, his eyes firmly locked on his son. He reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" was Dean's automatic response.

Lucifer turned to give Dean the darkest glare he can offer, but he then obliged and pulled away.

Everyone waited for Jack to come around. Dean told Sam to check for any ghost, daemon, etc. Sam took out his sensor only to confirm nothing was there.

"Nothing?" Gabriel asked. "Are you sure there's 'nothing' here Sam?"

"I'm sure."

"How would _you_ know? Are you some kind of expert?"

Sam turned to share a look with Dean but kept any comments to himself.

 _Right, excuse me. It's not like I grew up doing this._

'Something could be in the Bunker and they're probably after my ass, as well as Jack's, I'd probably be dragged back to Hell. Or I could go the Apocalypse World and be nearly dead again."

 _That_ caught Lucifer's attention.

"It's _not_ going to happen." _I'll make sure of it._

"What makes you so sure? You're mortal at this point."

 _Way to pour salt on the wound Gabriel._

 _Stop. Don't fight._

"It's…there's nothing here."

All eyes went to the fledging in the room.

"There was nothing in my room, _I'm sure of it._ I…I had a nightmare." Jack blushed and looked down.

"Oh" was Gabriel's immediate response, calming down.

"It's okay Jack. It happens to everyone." Dean said, coming from experience since his brief time in Hell.

Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder and allowed his grace to interact with Jack's, hoping to bring him some ease.

Jack's immediate response was pulling back from him again.

"It's okay, no one's going to hurt you."

Jack nodded, he knew _they_ wouldn't hurt him, not even Lucifer would. But he didn't them want to…touch his grace or look into his mind.

After what Michael did Jack doesn't want anyone to invade his privacy.

Lucifer looked at his son as he nodded with an "I know" and shifted uncomfortably. A wave of grace came over him just as it did when the Darkness threatened his brother.

 _What has he done to you?_

Gabriel felt a small amount of grace powering up in Lucifer and made sure his blade was still in place, lest he does something to anyone here.

Lucifer heard the blade being pulled out but didn't look at Gabriel. Keeping his hurt feelings to himself, he counted to ten.

 _One. Two. Three. Four…_

He lowered his built up grace, saving it for a _certain_ angel bastard.

"I…I'm good now." Jack finally looked up from his dark musings and pulled a smile for everyone.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yeah, I woke up afterwards and I'm better, really."

 _He's lying._ Lucifer concluded. He wasn't given the title Father Of Lies for nothing.

"Well, okay then." Dean put away is gun and gestured for his brother to leave with him.

 _Seriously Dean, did you not notice?_ It took all of Lucifer's willpower not to roll his eyes.

The two hunters _have_ noticed, _everyone_ noticed that Jack is faking. But most of them understood that he's not ready to talk about it and he shouldn't be pressured.

Gabriel especially understood what it meant to close up about one's trauma.

Which is why before he left he patted the fledging's shoulder, not letting his grace interact with Jack's. Just providing comfort through physical contact.

He knew he was doing the right thing when he saw Jack sigh in relief.

It was just Jack and Lucifer now. The latter did not want to leave his son alone after that. It was natural to know your charge is in trouble and for you to try helping them.

So he sat on the bed, back facing his son and the two fell into silence.

It was awkward, like that family dinner he saw. And he hates this feeling. He hates not knowing what to say to his own family, even if he only knew Jack for a few days.

He wants to be close to his son. He'd hate himself if this turns out like the shattered relationship between him and his own Dad. But what does he to do to build a bond? How does he start?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucifer asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No" Jack admitted. He doesn't even want to _think_ about it.

"Okay"

Silence.

 _This is going so well._

Lucifer tried to think of _anything_ to say to his kid. It's been a _year_ since he was born and so far Lucifer learned little of him…

 _Of course!_

"Hey Jack, I got something for you." He was already off the bed.

"What?" Jack asked, throwing the covers off.

"Come on." Lucifer was out the door and Jack quickly followed.

Dean spotted the two leaving together and frowned, not liking this already.

"Sam" he whispered to his brother, who was halfway to the bathroom.

Sam turned, locks of his bedhead swishing.

"What?"

"Shh!" Dean gestured to the stairs the Devil and his son walked down.

"Come on."

Sam sighed but accepted he'll have to hold his hair washing until later. He followed Dean, who stopped him abruptly.

"Got your gun?"

"Always"

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked.

"Shut up!" Dean whispered.

If he weren't at full power, Gabriel would've had Dean die a hundred times more just for that "shut up".

"Lucifer's up to something. I saw him walking away with Jack."

"Then we should go see what they're doing." Castiel's deep voice startled Gabriel from behind.

"Sorry" he said as his brother looked at him alarmed.

Gabriel waved him off and smoothed his clothes, trying to play cool, as Mary joined the party.

"I don't think he's gonna do anything bad _this time_ Dean."

"This is _Lucifer_ , what else do you think he'd be doing other than bad?"

 _You might be surprised._

Still, Mary followed them mainly because she's _gotta_ see this.

 _Okay, be cool. Be cool._

Lucifer took a deep breath as he pulled out a plate with a pot hiding whatever it was he had for Jack. His son tried to get a better look by craning his neck over his father's shoulder.

 _What is this?_

Lucifer cradled the pot and placed it on the table between him and his son. He pulled a smile to hide the…anxiety he was feeling as Jack looked at it curiously.

 _Don't mess up this time._

The pot was removed and Jack saw before him a large brown cake. Not like the one his mother had but like one of those he saw in a bakery store on his first day on Earth.

It was the smell that got to thinking of his mother again.

 _This…this is it! This is what mom had! It's different, but it's kind of like what mom had._

"Ta Dah!" Lucifer said nonchalantly, but he was smiling at his son.

 _Still looks good, frosting's not messed up._

"Is this for me?" Jack asked, moving around so he can get a better look at it.

"Happy Birthday kid." Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Jack's response.

Jack didn't say anything. He learned from Castiel the proper reply was a "thank you". But he just never expected this. He knew last year he was born on this day, approximately at 8:15.

On that day Castiel was killed, by Lucifer himself, Mary and him were trapped, and Jack lost his mother.

The child didn't expect to get anything. He learned it was a custom to celebrate the day someone is created for they celebrated Sam's birthday a couple of weeks ago. But he didn't want to ask for anything and be a burden, and to remind everyone about what they've been through because of him.

He just expected this day to hopefully go on like a normal one and no one would address it.

But the nightmare he woke up from gave him hints it would not be so.

And yet here Lucifer, the one Jack was taught to hate, is trying to make this a happy day for him.

"You okay?" the archangel asked concerned. Jack has been silent for some time now.

Jack turned, genuinely smiling now, and was about to say something when a certain yahoo interrupted them.

"What is going?" Dean asked, stepping into the kitchen.

 _I hate you Dean, you know that?_

"What's this?" the hunter demanded, pointing to Jack's gift in concern.

"It's a cake, Dean." Lucifer answered. _Idiot._

 _So that's what mom had on her birthday, smells really good._

Gabriel tried to look but it was hard when the taller Winchester blocked his way. Huffing, he moved past Sam to see for himself.

Seeing Gabriel in the kitchen again, Lucifer gave a sharp protective eye at Jack's cake. He didn't want to change it this time. He worked too damn hard on it and he _knows_ it.

Gabriel stepped closer as he saw Lucifer's latest work. Dean glanced at the archangel, thinking he probably wanted to intervene as well.

Instead Gabriel silently inspected the cake but didn't touch it, yet.

It was chocolate frosting, ( _not a bad choice_ ) well spread, and it looked like a…

The trickster looked at the Devil with a raised eyebrow.

 _You actually made one of those?_

Lucifer couldn't help but glance as his brother judged his work so far.

Gabriel hummed, putting a finger to his lips as he examined it more.

 _Well, the only real way to tell if it's good would be to taste it._

"Wanna try it Jack?" Lucifer asked, hoping to end Gabriel's eternal scrutiny.

"Okay" Jack nodded trying to hide his excitement.

"Jack, don't."

Two archangels, plus one nephilim, turned to give disappointed looks to Dean.

"But…" Jack really wanted to have a cake, like his mother did.

"Don't take anything from him."

Jack hated being in the middle, but here he stood between his two dads. He didn't want to make Dean mad and knew spending time with Lucifer would.

But just when he was starting to feel awful, Lucifer made him feel better by giving him a gift. He showed Jack his birthday can be a _good day_ , and Jack didn't want that taken away. So far, Lucifer has proven Jack's existence means something to him.

What Jack didn't know was that his existence was the only thing Lucifer looked forward to since the Apocalypse, and _this time_ it could bring something good in his life.

"No" he said calmly.

"What?" Dean asked.

Jack took a deep breath, hoping there would be no war over this.

"I wanna try this 'cake' Lucifer made for me."

"Kid, you don't know what could be in it."

 _Isn't that the point of a "surprise"?_

"Well, I wanna taste it and find out. And besides it's…" Jack cleared his throat and rubbed the back of neck.

Lucifer watched sadly as his son looked shy about his birthday. He should be bragging about it so he people could shower him with gifts and entertainment as he and his brothers were.

"Friday, I know."

"Yeah, but it's also…"

"Dean" Castiel said gently. He _knew_ what this day is.

He pointed to the calendar he stood next to, to a certain date marked by someone with care, and everyone looked.

Seeing the date labeled as his birthday and not forgotten Jack felt a wave of warmth wash over him, nightmare nearly forgotten.

"Oh" Dean felt like a jerk for nearly forgetting now.

He glanced at the cake and its maker.

He can understand Jack wanting to try it. What child doesn't want a birthday cake? Last time he had one was January 24,1982.

But the thought of _Lucifer_ trying to be a father and bake a cake was too bizarre to believe. Dean figured he was either too drunk or too sober this morning.

Mary sighed but placed a hand on her son's shoulder as she stepped in.

"Dean, let him try it." Mary shared a glance with Lucifer but kept her promise. "It's his birthday after all."

Dean sighed but raised his hands in surrender. Jack was forever grateful for that.

 _There is something that was supposed to be for Jack._ Castiel pondered, remembering what Kelly had in mind. _But I'll give it to him later._

He honestly wanted to be here right now to celebrate with his son.

"Here" Lucifer held out a knife, having everyone but Jack's eyes widened, and was about to cut the cake.

"Wait! Wait! One more thing."

Lucifer looked down in defeat. Nothing he does is perfect and his little brother will intervene again, and ruin what good he has finally done.

He winced as he heard a snap of Gabriel's fingers.

"Can't have a birthday cake without one of these."

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see the cake was just as the way it was. The only change was a large extravagant candle lit on top.

Gabriel gave him an apologetic smile for yesterday and nudged his nephew.

"Make a wish kid."

Jack faced both of his fathers, his three human friends, and his uncle. They're all here for him, wishing the best when he thought this day was gonna be the worst.

After thinking he was just a child for destruction all year it was nice to see people thinking him being created is a joy to have.

He only wished his mother was here on this day. Maybe she would be happy for him too. But Castiel was here, and so were Dean and Sam, Mary finally came home, Gabriel even joined the party, and now Lucifer was a part of this even when Jack didn't ask for him.

And he started all of this.

Jack felt different from last year. Last year he felt scared, hated, and alone. But this time he feels safe, loved, and the pleasure of being surrounded by his family.

 _I…I think I'm okay now._

Jack looked at all of them and thought back to his mother's memory. She was happy and with her loved ones as they all cheered for her. This must be what it's like. Nothing brought him greater joy than being surrounded by people he belonged with.

 _All of them_.

They weren't a perfect family but he certainly wouldn't trade them for anyone else.

And he hopes Lucifer can be a part of it too.

Closing his eyes Jack blew out the candle, opening them to see only smoke coming from it.

"Happy birthday Jack!" everyone chorused.

 _Not bad, though my choir could've done better._

"Thank you guys." Jack told them. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you" he said again to Lucifer.

He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. The joy his kid had was worth all those hours of toil.

"It's no problem."

"Congratulations Jackie! You're officially a _year old_ now!" Gabriel ruffled the kid's hair as Jack made sure not to drop his cake.

 _Well, technically he's not a year old until 8:15 tonight._ Both Lucifer and Castiel shrugged it off though.

 _A year old, and he looks at least seventeen._ It scares Mary that Jack was technically the age of a baby and he took part in a war nearly a month before.

Jack placed his cake down and Lucifer cut it, making sure to give Jack a big piece. Meanwhile Gabriel went for forks, plates, glasses, and…

"Where's all the milk?"

He looked at everyone and found Mary's disappointed face.

"I'll make a supply run today."

She swore the archangel pouted like a child as he closed the fridge and sat at the table, handing Jack a plate and utensil.

"I'll make some tea." Sam offered.

"I'll get coffee going." Dean prompted going to the machine, patting Jack's shoulder on the way.

"I'll be right back." Castiel told everyone and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Dean immediately asked.

"I just need to get some things. I'll pick up the milk as well."

Gabriel gave his little brother a thumbs up.

As Castiel left, Jack cradled a plate of cake as Lucifer waited. He was both impatient for Jack to taste it and scared he may not like it after all.

 _Please work._ Lucifer prayed, _actually prayed_. _Please turn out good._

Jack sat down with his slice and took a bite of the cake. Gabriel watched this curiously as everyone else prepared breakfast for themselves. Even Mary and Dean were casting glances at this scene: one with curiosity, the other with caution.

Jack chewed, tasting chocolate, then paused.

"Something wrong?" Lucifer asked. _He hates it already._

Jack shook his head. This 'cake' is the most amazing thing he ever had. The chocolate on the outside was good, but on the inside…

"There's nougat!" He couldn't have thanked his father enough. Jack took more bites of the cake as Lucifer sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you like it." He sat with his son as Jack happily ate.

Gabriel looked at the cut cake with a raised eyebrow, seeing the white substance between each layer. Lucifer caught his stare and shrugged.

 _My kid loves it so why not?_

He was surprised to see Gabriel nodding approvingly. _Impressive, nice little surprise._

"Oh sorry Gabriel, did you want some?" Jack pointed to his cake, but then paused.

 _Wait, would it be rude if I give some of my cake to others? Would father be okay with it?_

He looked to Lucifer for approval.

"It's yours Jack." Lucifer said gently.

Jack went to the cake and cut another piece out, as large as the first one, and held it out to his uncle.

If Gabriel didn't want any Jack could let both of his fathers have some.

"Sure" Gabriel shrugged taking the slice, surprising his brother.

 _Don't worry about whether Gabriel hates it or not. Jack likes it and that's all that matters._

 _Wish Cas would come back with the milk now._ Gabriel picked up his fork and scooped up a huge piece of the cake with it, making sure to have some of the nougat.

The sweet toothed archangel munched as his nephew and brother watched curiously. He made a face showing mild interest which then morphed into amazement as he swallowed.

"Well, what do you think?" Lucifer asked, for once not caring about his brother's approval.

"It's…actually good." Gabriel looked at his brother in amazement.

The Devil's jaw dropped open.

"Really?"

"I know right!" Jack's smile dimmed as he turned to his father.

"What's wrong?"

Lucifer closed his mouth before a fly could get in and waved his son off.

"It's nothing, my brother just has a _finicky_ appetite."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Sam scoffed as he took a sip of his tea. After seeing what Gabriel did to Jack's previous cake he has come to understand the archangel takes his sweets _very seriously._

"Hey Cas" Dean said taking a sip of his black coffee as everyone else looked surprise the angel came in.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said placing a brown bag containing milk down on the table and a package wrapped up.

Mary smiled, hoping to put some cream in her coffee. Before she could take the bottle Gabriel snagged it out of the bag first.

"Thanks Cas" he said, pouring three glasses down and putting the now half empty bottle down.

Mary sighed.

"Jack, this is for you." Castiel held the parchment out for his son.

Jack turned from his unfinished cake and took the present curiously.

"What is this?"

"It's what your supposed to get on birthdays." Castiel explained, feeling sad his charge didn't get anything last year.

Jack smiled gratefully and carefully unwrapped the paper. It was beautiful, stars shining in a night sky background. He wanted to save it so he made sure there were no tears on it.

Unbeknownst to them, Lucifer scoffed. _Wow, you really want to make sure you're still Jack's father. I did something for him and you wanna take over. You just couldn't stand the idea he may actually like me, non of you could._

Jack looked at three books curiously. Horton Hears A Who, Horton Hatches The Eggs, The Little Prince.

"Your mother wanted you to have these. She asked me to get them for you while she was still pregnant." Castiel chuckled.

"I'm guessing this was _before_ she decided for you to be an adult."

Jack looked at the books in awe. These were from his mother. And she wanted him as a baby. Jack remembered her telling him he had to be an adult when he goes. He thought she wanted him to know everything already, like everyone else had.

But she didn't want him to grow up right away.

 _Would she have read these to me?_

He traced over the cover of The Little Prince thinking of her. Castiel pointed to that book.

"She told me _this_ is her favorite, ever since she was a child."

Jack promised Kelly he'll read it himself tonight.

"Thank you dad." Jack placed his books down and hugged his adopted father.

"Your welcome." Castiel smiled as he embraced his son. He was glad Jack could be happy on this day.

Lucifer looked away from this scene now wanting to leave. Once again, Castiel beat him on being the better parent. Talking to Jack about his mom while all Lucifer did was bribe him with something sweet.

 _Who am I fooling but myself?_ Lucifer placed his half empty glass down and stood up to go to his room.

His job was done and he was clearly not needed here.

"Father?"

Lucifer looked down surprised as Jack faced him. He was taken aback as the little one wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you for remembering." Jack said over his father's shoulder. _For making it better than I thought it'd be._

Lucifer froze at the sudden act of affection. He didn't expect that, _at all_. A thank you would have been enough. Jack wanting to spend the day with him would have been perfect.

But Jack embracing him was something Lucifer guessed wouldn't happen unless everyone else were gone.

He was still, as if Jack will just pull away any second now. But his son didn't. Lucifer hesitated but pulled Jack close when he found his chance.

"Think I'd ever forget?" He chuckled. Jack was the one good thing that has happened to him in billons of years.

He kept his broken wings and dark grace away from Jack's though. But he smiled over his son's shoulder. It was nice after all those times of hatred and loneliness to feel accepted for once.

 _Maybe I could stay a little longer._ He looked at Castiel and smirked in victory.

"He's hugging me." he mouthed, pointing to _his_ child.

Castiel rolled his eyes and went to get some coffee.

When Jack pulled away, unfortunately for Lucifer, he felt better than ever. Especially after last night when Jack kicked him out.

"Oh Castiel, do you want some cake?"

"Uh, no thank you." The seraph backed away from whatever the Devil offered.

"Your loss" Gabriel warned, draining the remaining milk from his glass, his slice all gone.

Jack shrugged went to cut the cake again anyway. Lucifer sat down as Gabriel got up to put the dishes to the sink. Mary huffed as he simply left them there.

 _Do these angels know how to clean up after themselves?_

"Not a bad job you did." Gabriel said as he returned to his brother's side.

"Thanks" Lucifer replied, awkwardly.

"I…was probably excessive with the whipped cream yesterday, and I may have gone too far."

 _You turned the cake into a stomach bomb._ Lucifer shrugged it off. If Gabriel hadn't done that, he wouldn't have made this masterpiece.

"I was maybe out of control yesterday too."

If Gabriel was still drinking his milk he would have spat it out by now.

 _Is Lucifer apologizing?_

"I shouldn't have thrown it at you." _I should never have "killed" you._ "I'm sorry."

 _Who are you and what have you done to my brother?_

Lucifer's apology and Gabriel's awe at it ended when Jack placed a slice of cake in front of him.

"Jack you don't have to, it's yours."

"I know but…" Jack shrugged. There was plenty left anyway.

"Ah go ahead Luci." Gabriel nudged his older brother. "Like I said, it's pretty good."

Lucifer didn't want to see the sad look on Jack's face so he took the fork from his son's hands and tried his own work.

Coming from experience, Lucifer can say nougat and chocolate were a perfect combination. And the cake turned out much better than he had hoped. Of course the previous ones were judged only by Gabriel and never himself. But he could say _this_ was the best he could do.

And it was perfect.

Lucifer ate more, relaxed after his hard work and proud that he made something good.

Of course this isn't the first time he's done so.

"Hey Lucifer, if you're into baking now maybe you should make pie next time." Dean called as he left the kitchen with his bacon and eggs.

For Jack, Lucifer would go through every book to make a perfect pie. But for Dean specially, Lucifer will make sure to fill his freshly baked pie with salmonella.

A.N.: Holy burritos this took so long! Well, the idea came to my head after my birthday came and I decided "Why not?" I thought it was gonna be a simple fluffy story but then I got into a rabbit hole with it, especially on Lucifer's relationships, and it took a whole month of scribbling down future scenes, coming up with cool lines, writing and rewriting scenes, and cutting things out. I was pretty much to determined to get this story done, especially due to the season finale. All that I have been thinking the whole episode was "Nope! Not in my fanfiction!"

*As I said in my other story One Day if there's a line of dialogue without quotation marks it's something the characters are thinking but not saying aloud. I'm still not sure which font works for that. I've been typing the thoughts in Times New Roman 11 Italic and narration in Helvetica with Italic on emphasizing words.


End file.
